


Is it really just a taste?

by SprinklePrince



Series: Fever [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come play, Coming In Pants, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Slut Shaming, Slut!nico, Slutty Nico, Voice Kink, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklePrince/pseuds/SprinklePrince
Summary: Nico, Jason, and Percy are on a quest, they need help from a certain god of love who requests that they do something for him first. At first they are unwilling but soon they wind up wanting more than a taste.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Fever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Is it really just a taste?

Nico awoke on something much softer than his bed he sat up and found himself on a pile of colorful pillows and blankets in a bright room with silk in all the colors of the rainbow draped across wooden ceiling beams, there was a sitting area with big comfy chairs and bean bags, sitting on a couch a bit separated from the rest was a god with curly strawberry blond hair, he was gazing out a window distractedly.

This must be the guy they had been looking for. Fuck that's right he had been with Jason and Percy, he dug around in the pile, hoping they hadn't even separated. Luckily they were sleeping soundly under some blankets, Nico shook them awake. All the movement had called the god's attention to them. 

“Hey you're finally awake, I'm Pothos.” He said beckoning them over. They walked over to him. “Here sit.” Said Pothos. Standing up from the couch, a gentle force pushed Nico and Jason towards it and Percy to the wooden floor.

“Pothos.” Jason started “I'm Jason son of Jupiter we've come to ask you for a favor.”

Pothos waved his hand a them “Yes yes I know, we'll get to that soon but first you must do something for me”. Nico groaned internally.

“What do you ask of us?” Jason asked, poised as always.

“I am the god of sexual desire so I ask that you express those desires to each other until they are satisfied.''

“What?!” Nico shouted “We can't do that.”

“Yeah!” Said Percy “We all have SOs.”

“I'm sure they'll understand.” Said Pothos “If you refuse I cannot help you.”

“Fine FINE, I'll do it if you two will.” Jason said. Percy and Nico nodded. “Alright then, what exactly are we doing?”

The god grinned “You will express your sexual desires for each other until they are satisfied.”

“So we act out our desires?” Asked Percy.

“No, you must simply state them, exaggerate as much as you'd like but you must satisfy the person you address.”

Nico groaned “I'll go first.” Pothos clapped his hands excitedly as Nico turned to Jason and spoke. 

“You know I've always had my eyes on you, everyone has, you're so hot, blue eyes, blond hair and your thick muscles, with your stature you're probably hung right, I'd love to take a peek or maybe a bit more than a peek, would you let me suck you off Jay, how does your cum taste, I bet it's thick and salty but I don't mind I'll drink it down like it's the sweetest nectar, rub your creamy mess into my skin if you'll let me, you can do anything you want to me if you'll pour your thick sticky cum down my slutty throat.”

Percy watched, completely entranced by Nico's eloquence. Jason was panting and shifting in his seat, Nico leaned into his ear and whispered something Percy couldn't hear but he saw the effects it had, Jason moaned and grabbed the arm of the couch to ground himself, bucking his hips into the air as he came in his pants.

Nico got up from the couch and sat down with Percy, he took a deep breath before he confessed his desires.

“I still I imagine you fucking me when I touch myself, I imagine you pounding into my tight hole and filling me up, or making sit there as you use my throat for your pleasure. I have a fantasy where you and Jason tied me up and just use me as a fucktoy you fuck both of my holes and treat me like an object only feeding me your thick cum..”

Percy moaned grabbed Nico's knee and shook cum flooding his underwear, he let out a few breathy moans as he came down. He thought for a moment and began on Nico.

“I've had wet dreams about you Nico. It’s always you, I would chain you to a tree and fuck you senseless right there in the middle of camp where everyone can see how much of a whore you are.” Percy ran a hand over Nico's chest pinching a nipple between his fingers as he continued “Then Jason would come in and fuck your throat with his big cock we'd use you for hours filling you up with our cum again and again even after you'd passed out we'd keep using your unconscious body as a cumdump as much as we pleased, we'd leave you there stuffed with our cum for public use, a communal cumdump for anyone to use.”

Nico moaned drool dripping from his mouth as his sticky cum filled his underwear. Percy let out a pleased sound and dragged his tongue up Nico's cheek hotly. Nico didn't know if any of that was possible, but he didn't care, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, he'd get off on that fantasy for ages. 

Pothos pleased, snapped his fingers and their pants cleaned, a jar appeared filled up about half way with a mix of their cum.

“One of you boys will need to drink this.” Pothos said gesturing towards the jar with a smile.

“What! Why didn't you mention that earlier?” Cried Jason.

Pothos shrugged “You'll have to do it anyway does it matter.” 

“Fine then who's doing it.”

Nico could feel himself getting turned on again at the idea of drinking down all that cum. “I'll do it.” He said quickly. 

Percy smirked at him “Eager are we.” Nico blushed. Percy slid the jar close to Nico “Here go ahead”. Nico unscrewed the lid before picking it up and placing it at his lips he took it in slowly swirling it in his mouth as he savored the taste before letting it slide down his throat with a low moan, he closed his eyes as he started to gulp it down desperate to taste more relishing in the feeling of everyone's hungry eyes locked on him.

Nico opened his eyes half lidded as he turned to Jason who was biting his lip enraptured with Nico’s slutty display. Nico pulled the jar from his lips and stuck out his tongue pouring out the last bit of cum out onto it licking it up as sluttily as he could. Jason moaned as he came for the second time covering the inside of his underwear with cum, this time Pothos didn't snap his fingers as Nico was already moving across the floor towards Jason, he sat on his knees in front of Jason and waited for an okay. “You want my cum slut?” Jason asked Nico nods enthusiastically “Use your words bitch.” Nico's mouth watered. 

“Yes Jay please let me eat your cum.” Jason groaned unzipped his pants and pulled down his sticky boxers. Nico sucked on the cum stained fabric, lapped the cum off Jason soft member, and dragged his tongue across his balls, he couldn't get enough.

Percy stood up and pulled down his pants and boxers “Nico, I've got something for you.” he purred. Nico turned around to look a Percy, the sight of Nico's cum covered face pushed him over the edge he angled his cock towards the ground as he came splattering the floor with his cum. Nico was already there lapping Percy's mess off the floor eating it up with obscene slurps and moans.

Once he had licked the floor clean, he looked up at Percy's cock still hanging above him and sucked the dried cum of the tip, the taste and smell of Percy's cock had Nico spilling into his pants eyes rolling into his head as he shook with pleasure.

“Look at the little slut creaming his pants at the taste of cock.” Said Percy. He pressed a foot to Nico's cum soaked crotch pressing cum into Nico's skin through his jeans. “Clean up your mess baby.” He purred. Nico moaned and undid his pants reaching down into his boxers he scoped his cum up and sucked it off his fingers bobbing his head on them until it was gone, he ate all the cum he could out of his pants loving every moment.

When he finished he realized how tired he was, Pothos let the boys rest before they finally got on with their quest. Cuddled between Percy and Jason, Nico dreamt of returning to camp after their quest and doing this again he found he didn't mind cheating on Will if felt this good, surely this won't blow up in his face.. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please comment I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
